Songs about Us
by Emerald-Words
Summary: She was his wedding planner.He was the disillusioned groom.Love doesn't always show up at convenient times...or willing hearts. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Songs About Us

_We do it every day. We watch the stories of a couple on TV and laugh. We laugh at the corny lines and the corny 'our songs.' We read books that portray a burning, intense love with a skeptical, even disbelieving mind. We never believe that we will meet the one that ties us up in knots, the one that makes our hearts speed up and our blood thicken. Sound like a joke? Well it happened to me. I was the most cynical and disbelieving of them all and maybe I still am._

She switched off her car stereo for the hundredth time and glared at her passenger. "Can you please leave my radio alone?"

"Geez, you're such a grouch."

"I'm not. I just can't stand those cheesy songs about 'the greatest love' and 'my broken heart'."

"Those aren't even songs. And anyway, love songs are not cheesy. They are the word that most of us will never be able to say to the one we love on our own."

"The one we love?" she echoed. "Love is a figment of the world's imagination, Sango." Kagome said looking over at her friend. "What we humans feel is lust and a desire to satisfy sexual urges."

"You know, I can't figure out how you grew up to be such a heartless bitch." Sango said grinning.

"You'll get to where I am when you get hit with a dose of reality." Kagome said pulling into her driveway. "Anyway, if you want to believe what you and Miroku have is love and you're happy, you have my support and blessing."

"Oh me oh my. I shall have the greatest and happiest time now." Sango said feigning a southern bell's accent.

"Speaking of which, where is Romeo?"

"He went pick up his friend at the airport. Inu-something."

"So I have you to myself for a whole day?" Kagome said with a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"N-no." Sango said backing up. "I-I-I-'m gonna-"

"Don't even try to get out of this. You have a mountain of work to catch cup on and you know it."

"Kagome, it's too late to work." Sango whined.

"It's noon. The longer you put it off the more work you have to do."

"Fine. I'll do it." She said dragging her feet into Kagome's two-storey house. "I thought working for my best friend in the whole world would be fun."

"It is fun when you do your share." Kagome said. "Besides, with Christmas coming up, we're gonna have a ton of parties and events to plan."

"I know." Sango said as she took her seat before the 'mountain' of papers. "At least I'm doing something I like."

Kagome founded and ran her own company. She accepted events for those who didn't have the time to do it themselves, for those who wanted a certain flair they couldn't do on their own. Now normally, this area of expertise was the most competitive but Kagome was the best. She could organize like no other. It also didn't hurt that she owned her own catering service, floral shop and nursery, a chain of restaurants and one-stop stores. Simply put, Kagome was a genius at business and proved daily. She was the best and people knew it.

After three solid hours of work, Sango was finally done with her back-log of work and ready to call it quits. "I'll never make work pile up like that again."

"That's what you say all the time. And yet it keeps happening. Maybe I should get you an assistant." Kagome said.

"Would you? Really?"

"Sure, why not?" Kagome said. "Anybody in mind?"

"How about Miroku's sister, Serenity?"

"It's up to you." Kagome said. "I'm beat. Wanna grab some dinner?"

"Can't. Meeting Miroku for dinner. Wanna join us?" Sango said slipping her jacket on.

"I don't wanna intrude on Miroku's daily groping." Kagome said smiling.

"Please. Miroku's treat."

"Well, When you say it like that-how can I refuse?" Kagome said. "I'll drive."

"No complaints here." Sango said smiling. "This must be Miroku now." She said when her phone rang. "Hello?...of course…I'm bringing Kagome along; your treat…really?...We'll see you in a bit."

"Ready?" Kagome said once Sango hung up.

"Yep. Miroku said he has a potential client for us."

"As long as I can get my chocolate fix I really don't care."

"You and your chocolate." Sango laughed. "It is because of that very addiction that makes me think you're a romantic at heart."

"You wish." Kagome snorted.

"Hmmm. And to think you have the best voice for love songs."

"You have an overactive imagination." Kagome said. "So where we going?"

"Karaoke bar." Sango grinned.

"You live to torture me don't you?" Kagome said.

"Lighten up. It'll be alright." They rode in silence the rest of the way.

"Miroku!" Sango said throwing herself into her boyfriend's arms.

"I think I was missed." He smiled wickedly.

"Immensely." Sango said. "Next time, tell your friend to rent a car." She said then kissed him.

"Please, I'd like to have something in my stomach before I throw up." Kagome said.

"Still the grouch I see." Miroku said detangling himself from Sango and kissing both of Kagome's cheek's .

"I'm consistent." Kagome said hugging him. "How are you?"

"Great. Never send me on another business trip Kagome."

"Hey, you wanted to be manager so deal with it." Kagome said folding her arms across her chest. "So where's this potential client I heard about?"

"I swear, only business turns you on."

"The ultimate orgasm." Kagome laughed.

"He's securing our seats. Shall we?" Miroku said offering his arms to Sango and Kagome.

"Let's." Sango said and they walked into the dimly lit bar. It smelled of smoke and beer but Kagome would put up with it for her outgoing friends. She looked at Sango who smiled so lovingly at Miroku. Her brown eyes twinkled under the false lights of the bar and her long black hair shone. She was beautiful girl and she had the best arm accessory there was. Miroku was her childhood sweetheart – perverted – but sweet. He had eyes and words that could charm you if you were so inclined. Kagome adored her clique.

"Sango, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, my girlfriend, Sango." He shook her hand and smiled warmly.

"Kagome, meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Kagome."

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said taking his hand.

_Now you're probably thinking it was love at first sight but it wasn't. I wasn't even vaguely attracted to this man. And no I wasn't in denial. Sure, he was handsome. Only the blind could miss that. His eyes were gold and his hair was strangely silver which made me think he was old at first. So, no, it was not the classic romantic meeting as those romance novels describe. I wasn't hot and bothered. My heart didn't speed up. I wasn't tingling. Nothing._

"Nice to meet you too." He replied. "Miroku tells me you're a business genius."

"He exaggerates." Kagome said reclaiming her hand. "I lucked out with a few business ventures and I'm pretty successful at those."

"Told you she was modest." Miroku said. "We all left college with the dream of raking in some money and Kagome was the only one who knew how. As I told you, she's planning to go international."

"Any reason for your interest in our business?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I'm thinking of employing you or any staff member you recommend to cater a function I have coming up."

"What kind of function?"

"A wedding."

"You call a wedding a function?" Sango said incredulously.

"And who's the lucky couple?" Kagome asked, her mind already working around a few themes.

"Inuyasha and his long time fiancée, Kikyo." Miroku said.

"Congratulations." Kagome said.

"Somehow, you don't sound as if you mean it." Inuyasha said.

Kagome shrugged. "To each his own. I'll be happy to help your fiancée with the arrangements."

"Not the marrying kind?" Inuyasha inquired further.

"I wouldn't probe into Kagome's life, Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"It's fine, Miroku." Kagome said running a hand through her silken locks. Had she been looking, she would have caught Inuyasha's eyes widening in surprise then narrowing in contempt. "I'm not a romantic and hence I don't hunt men just so I can get a wedding ring."

"So you have casual relationships? Sexual relationships?" he said his eyes throwing daggers at her. Kagome caught his stare and laughed. His eyes became so cold any other person would have ran away.

"Careful, people might think you're interested, Inuyasha." She laughed again. "I don't sleep around if that's what you're asking. I just don't see the point in running to the altar."

"So you would never marry?"

"Never say never." She said then drank some of her water. "Let's just say, I'm not in the business of finding a man to spend my money." Inuyasha nodded.

Inuyasha observed the raven-haired beauty that sat across from him and instantly disliked her. Well not her exactly, he admitted. He was intrigued by her and she seemed unaffected by his presence. Her brown eyes shone even though they were in a bar with dim lights. Her black hair seemed to capture every beam of light and sparkled with it. He was engaged to be married and here he was captivated by a woman who was not his beloved Kikyo. He was angry with himself and her though his reasons for being angry with her were completely unfounded. The announcer broke into his thoughts and he diverted his attention to the stage and away from the woman named Kagome.

"Wasn't that lovely?" he said. The crowd applauded as was the custom of karaoke bars, no matter how terrible the singing was. "Next up we have…" he paused to look at his programme then smiled. "It's our favorite couple, Miroku and Sango." The bar erupted and said couple went up to the stage with as much humility as a rooster.

"Good evening everybody." Sango said. "We're gonna do the song 'Love Will find a Way' by Sam Cooke." The crowd hollered and whooped at them while the first bars of the song rang out.

"If love wants to travel to your heart love will find a way"

**Miroku**: I tell you no, no mountain is too high and no peak too high to climb

**Sango**: And no, no place is too remote for true love to find

**Miroku**: I know no, no river is too wide no matter what people say

**Both**: No, if love wants to travel to your heart, love will find a way

Kagome and Inuyasha gave each other knowing looks and smiled.

**Both**: Oh the mountains, oh the valleys, oh the streams love will climb

**Sango**: Seeking a place in your heart

**Both**: If there are two people, love wants to combine

**Miroku: **Nothing can keep them apart

**Sango**: I know that no, no river is too wide no matter what people say (no matter what they say)

**Both**: If love wants to travel to your heart love will find a way

**Both: **I know that if love wants to travel to your heat love will find a way.

Miroku and Sango bowed and said 'thank yous' as they made their way back to their seats.

"Impressive." Inuyasha said to Sango. "You made up for Miroku's terrible voice."

"You wound me, Inuyasha." Miroku said holding his heart. The truth is, Miroku had a great singing voice. "So are you gonna sing for us tonight Kagome?"

"Sure." Sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"Oh come on Kags. You haven't sung in years."

"With good reason." She said and picked at her fries.

"Please." Sango begged. "I'll buy you chocolate."

"No fair." Kagome said glaring at her best friend.

"All's fair in love and war."

"I'm not singing."

"Chocolate ice-cream, black forest cake, chocolate chip cook-"

"Ok, Ok. You win." Sango clapped and signaled to the announcer.

"We have a late addition to the programme but it promises to be a treat. Please welcome to the stage Kagome Higurashi." Applause was scattered and Kagome wondered if she had hit her head at any time on her way here.

"Hi." She said shyly. "Let's see, I'll do…" she flipped through the song selections until she saw one she could do without throwing up.

_If you remember, I hate love songs. I don't sing them because they make no sense to me but here I am onstage and all the songs are love songs. Thankfully I know them enough not to embarrass myself. Can you tell I'm mortified?_

"I'll do 'Karma'." The first few bars played out with the background vocals.

Weren't you the one who said that you don't want me anymore?

And how you need your space and give keys back to your door?

And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me

But still you said the love was gone and that I had to leave.

(Now you) talking 'bout a family

(Now you) saying I complete your dreams

(Now you) saying I'm your everything

You're confusing me, what you saying to me

Don't play with me, don't play with me

'Cause what goes around comes around what goes up must come down

Now who crying, desiring to come back to me?

What goes around comes around what goes up must come down

Now who crying, desiring to come back to…

I remember when I would sit at home alone waiting for you 'til three o' clock in the morn'….

"She's great isn't she?" Sango boasted. Inuyasha nodded to her comment but kept his gaze fixed on the transformed Kagome. Gone was the cynical woman and before him was a goddess telling it like it is. Unattainable and completely wild. A siren.

(Now you) wanna be a part of me

(Now you) have so much to say to me

(Now you) wanna make time for me

What you do to me, you're confusing me

Don't play with me, don't play with me

_Now here I am singing my heart out and I'm remembering when I wasn't always that cynical. I wasn't always so hell-bent on staying away from the romantic side of the world but experiences change you._

Kagome looked at the screen and almost sighed in relief when she saw the song was almost done. She cursed her lack of knowledge on songs because she would have known that this song hit too close to home. She sang the last line and the songs faded out. She handed the mike over and returned to her seat.

"Fabulous as usual, Kags." Sango cheered.

"You owe me a month of chocolate for that." Kagome said resting her head on the table.

"For someone who speaks as if she's untouchable," Inuyasha said. "That song was done with a great deal of-emphasis."

Kagome glared at him then remembering that he was a potential client, she smiled. "I never do anything half-assed."

"Indeed." He said. "Miroku, I think I should call it a day. I need to catch up on my sleep."

"Sure thing. I'll pick you up tomorrow and bring you by Kagome's."

"Sounds like a plan." He rose and inclined his head to Sango and Kagome who did the same. "Nice meeting the both of you." They watched him leave then they both turned on Kagome.

"What?" she said noticing the stares. When they said nothing she gritted her teeth and repeated herself.

"I'm surprised you didn't stick him with the fork." Miroku said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You were so defensive."

"No I wasn't. I was very calm considering he was prying."

"You really riled him up." Miroku said stroking his jaw. "I haven't seen him so agitated since-hell, I've never seen him so agitated. You sure know how to get under a person's skin."

"Its s gift." Kagome said sarcastically. "I think I'm gonna go home now. You'll catch a ride with Miroku?"

"Yeah." Sango said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I expect to see something chocolate." Kagome warned then left.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "You don't think-no." Sango said.

"Never. At least I don't think-"

"Is it possible?"

"Well, not on her side but he was definitely checking her out." Miroku said.

"But he's engaged."

"He's a man with red blood in his veins. Kagome is-" he paused wondering if it was safe to say the rest.

"God's gift to man." Sango finished.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Miroku said as they walked together out of the club.

"Would he?"

"No. He's so careful." Miroku said after thinking about it.

"And Kags doesn't poach."

"Thankfully." He started his car and rove Sango home before heading home himself.

_Damn._ The woman was driving him crazy. She hadn't given an inkling that she was interested in him and as silly as it was, given his status, it bruised his ego. He was used to women falling over themselves to get his attention – not that he paid any attention. He was in love with Kikyo. _Kikyo._ He conjured up her image and smiled gently. He could smell her perfume now and feel the silkiness of her long, black hair. He could hear her soft, subdued voice as it caressed his senses. He needed to hear her voice but she was tied up in meetings for the day. She'd call when she was free. Right now, he needed to get some sleep. He had a wedding to plan.

He woke up in a cold sweat and very painful hard-on that had nothing to do with his very sexy and very sweet fiancée. He covered his eyes as a vision of another passion-filled face lingered from his dreams. He was behaving like a pubescent boy having his first wet dream. He groaned and climbed into a frigid shower. Breakfast was a generous serving of ramen. Kikyo hated the stuff but she tolerated his addiction to it.

He was putting away his bowl when he heard Miroku's car horn. He grabbed his jacket and headed out to meet him.

"Now, Kagome, be nice to Inuyasha."

"I don't need to be nice. I juts need to be professional."

"At least give him the benefit of the doubt. He is Miroku's friend."

"You have a point. I should just shoot him now." Kagome said then laughed when Sango glared at her. "I'm joking of course. I'll be nice." Kagome said.

"And try not to pay attention to his attraction to you." Sango said carelessly.

"Attraction?"

"Uh-"

"What attraction?"

"I-uh-well-It-"

"Sango."

"You mean you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"How he was checking you out."

"You're delusional. He's engaged to be married."

"The last I checked, engaged men still have a penis and testosterone."

"You're so vulgar."

"It's from spending so much time with you." Sango said snagging one of the chocolate chip cookies. Kagome glared at her then threw a rubber ball at her. "You're so vicious."

"My cookies." She said childishly. Sango laughed then went to get the door.

"Morning you two." She said brightly giving each a kiss on the cheek. "Kagome's in the back." They returned her greeting and followed her to the rear of the building. Kagome looked up as they came in and smiled. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a high bun and she wore what appeared to be reading glasses.

"Morning." She said and showed off two rows of brilliant teeth. "How are you two?"

"I'm fine." Miroku said perching on her desk. Inuyasha did not answer but Kagome paid his obvious evasion to the question no mind.

"I have a few samples you can look at; tell me if you like anything and I'll come up with a few ideas for your wedding."

"Okay." He said and took the book she offered, his fingers brushing hers momentarily. His jaw tightened but she chatted with Sango as if nothing happened. He flipped through the book intent on ignoring his body's betrayal of his better senses. "I like the jasmine garden theme." He said. "Could we have it with different varieties of Jasmine?"

"As many as you like." She said. "My florist will make them available."

"Is it possible to have them planted in my own garden along with lilies?"

Kagome blinked. "You want to redo a real garden for your wedding?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Uh-no." She made a note of it. "I'll need to see the space early."

"We'll view it as soon as you're ready." He said turning another page in the book.

"Any particular colour scheme?"

"I'm not sure." He said looking at a wall. "I though of red but Kikyo hates the idea of s colour so bright."

"How about if we did shades of red so it wouldn't be so harsh."

"It could work."

"I'll see what I can do." She said. "See anything else that you like?" By now Sango and Miroku had wandered off to tend to other business.

He looked at her. "Yes." Her eyes widened in surprise at the insinuation but she didn't comment. "Do you have pictures of water features I could look at?"

"Yes." She handed him another book and watched him intently. She thought back to what Sango said and immediately she disliked his awareness of her. It spelled trouble.

"These are too-cold. I need something that will fit in with a warm, welcoming garden. Something you can always look at. Something that is part of the garden but still manages to stand out in its own way."

"Hmmm." Kagome said. "I'll have a sketch for you once I see the space." He nodded. "Will your fiancée be joining us at anytime to help with the planning. I'd love to know what she would like."

"She'll show up for the service. That's all that's required of her."

Kagome frowned. "She doesn't want to plan the wedding?"

"She's not the type of woman who has time for such frivolities." Kagome nodded not really understanding what woman would not want to help plan her own wedding.

"Any ideas on the cake then?" she said.

"Anything will do as long as it's quality." He said flippantly. "I'm going to need some roses in the garden too. Anything you think would fit in is fine."

"You know, I get the impressions that you're more concerned with the garden than the actual wedding." She said and sighed.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind." She said quickly. "Any specifications for the food at the wedding? The guest list? Where you want the service to be held?"

"The service will be held at a church per my mother's request. The reception will be at my home in Sicily."

"You are Sicilian?"

"Yes." He said.

"And your fiancée?"

"Japanese."

"You don't have an accent. I would never have guessed."

"I studied in Tokyo so had time to get rid of accent and become fluent in the native language."

Kagome nodded. "Is there anything you want to tell me to keep in mind for the wedding?"

"Keep it simple but elegant."

"Ok." Kagome said. "Now how am I supposed to view a garden all the way in Sicily when I'm based here in Tokyo?"

"I'll pay for all expenses. You will accompany me to my home and begin preparing for the wedding."

"Oh, by the way, the most important question. When is the big day?"

"In two weeks."

"You're joking."

"No. I hope it is not inconvenient."

"It's very short notice."

"Yes but it can be done." He said.

"Its not impossible." She chewed her bottom lip then answered. "Give me a few hours to arrange everything and then we can be on our way."

"Good. I'll call you at about three today." He said looking at his watch.

"Fine. Pleasure doing business with you."

"Will it be a pleasure?" he said ambiguously but left indicating he didn't require a response.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Did you pick up on what I was talking about?"

"No. But besides your overactive imagination you need to pack because we're leaving for Sicily later today to plan a wedding."

"You're kidding." Sango said.

"No." Kagome looked at her watch. "I have six hours to get a team together and ready to fly." Sango stood as if in a trance. "You and Miroku head the list. Call Ayame and tell her to get together a crew for the catering." Sango took up a note pad and began writing. "Tell Kouga to pick one person to take with him because we're gonna be doing landscaping. Tell Rin to send an inventory of her Jasmine, lily and rose varieties. Add Balsam to that list. Tell her to pick one person to carry with her." She swung her chair around.

Anything I can do?" Miroku said.

"Stupid question. Arrange for a photographer here and in Sicily. Work on the guest list with Inuyasha. Arrange for the media aspect. Scope out the church that they'll be using. Find out what they plan to wear. Manage the bride's and the groom's entourage. Work with Ayame. We'll work from there. Now go home get packed and them call everybody else."

"What will you be doing?"

"I'm gonna call Hojo and Shippo so that they can help me with the art and decoration."

"About my assistant-"

"Now?"

"I'll take my little brother. He can help me with whatever I can find."

"Fine. What about Miroku's sister, Serenity?"

"She's coming. She'll help me with the music and such."

"Ok. Let's get moving people. This wedding is in two weeks."

"Let's go." They all moved around and got their work done.

By the time it was three, Kagome had an army ready to plan a wedding. They all congregated at the airport where Inuyasha had prepared a private jet to carry all of them. "Are we ready?" Kagome said.

"Yep. All we need to do is get to Sicily and get to work."

"Let's board then." Inuyasha said.

"You work fast." Inuyasha said once they were airborne.

"You sound surprised."

"I am." He admitted. "Every other planner I've talked to has asked for more time and extra money for poor quality. They also don't provide as many services as you."

"Well, I can't promise it won't cost more than usual but I'm reasonable when it comes to my prices."

"I trust Miroku's judgment."

"How long have you known him?"

"I met him my second year in Japan. I think I was sixteen."

"And were you as perverted as him?" He looked at her shocked but be smiled after a second had passed.

"No. Miroku had his own style and I preferred to be left alone." She was silent for a second then she smiled.

"Oh, I get it. Miroku was the hunter and you were the hunted."

"You could put it that way. I was never short on offers for company but I was always a loner."

"So how is it that out of all the girls, Kikyo grabbed your?"

"She is different. She's quiet, hardworking and goes after what she wants. She showed interest in me but never pursued me like the other girls."

"Okay. Romantic." Kagome said and laughed.

He laughed too. "Romantic I am not. Ours is a practical relationship."

"None of the make-believe passion that others profess."

"Passion is hardly make-believe." He said. "But it is fickle thing."

"Indeed." Kagome said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to visit the bathroom."

"Of course."

Miroku took Kagome's seat. "Easy there, Don juan." He joked. Inuyasha glared at him.

"This is hardly funny." He whispered.

"Kagome is attractive but remember she is planning your wedding."

"I'm fully aware of that."

"But you still want her."

"I'm a man with blood like the rest of you." He said running a hand over his face.

"And maybe you're a man who is realizing he shouldn't have to marry because it makes sense to do so."

"I'll never find what you and Sango have."

"That doesn't mean you settle." Miroku said. "If you ask me-"

"I didn't."

"Kikyo doesn't want this anymore than you do."

"We love each other."

"I hope so because if you don't you're gonna make each other miserable."

_I'm hiding in the bathroom so I can escape that smoldering look Inuyasha keeps giving me. He is engaged and yet he's looking at me as if he wants to eat me. I'm still not feeling any tingling and I'm not giving nay come-hither signals so I'm wondering what his problem is. I took courage in the fact that once he saw his fiancée again he'd forget all about me and I'd carry off the biggest commission without a hitch. Or so I thought._

It was three days to the big day and I still hadn't seen a glimpse of the bride-to-be. So far, Kagome had to be filling in for this Kikyo woman for the rehearsals. It wasn't her cup of tea. She was on her tenth cup of hot chocolate and the day was not getting better.

"Where are the flowers, Rin?"

"Customs." She said pulling at her hair. "I don't know what to do. My babies are gonna die without me there."

"Go get them."

"I can't go unless Inuyasha or a family member comes with me because I'll get lost."

"Help!" Kagome whimpered. She knocked back the rest of the hot chocolate. "Inuyasha, do you have anybody you can send with Rin to get the damn flowers here?"

"The only person not doing something for you is my brother and well he's-"

"Perfect. Where is he?"

"I wouldn't ask-"

"Do you want this garden or not?"

"Fine. But you're the one asking." He took her elbow and led her to a room with Rin in tow.

"I hope this is important." Sesshomaru said his accent more prominent than his younger brother.

"I'm Kagome, the organizer of this whole mess." She sighed exasperated.

"And I care why?"

"Well, my florist here," she said gesturing to Rin. "Is having a melt down because the flowers we have shipped were sent to customs instead of here and she doesn't know the way. Everybody's busy except you so please take her to get the flowers."

"Why?" he said. "I don't care of Inuyasha gets his garden or not." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him leaned over the desk.

"Because if I get anymore agitated I'm going to be more than a pain in your ass. I'm going to be your nightmare."

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?"

"I don't try to intimidate people." Kagome warned. "I promise you won't have a moment's peace if you don't those flowers here, now." His eyes widened in surprise at her tone. No one had ever dared to speak to him like that. He looked at Inuyasha.

"You should marry her and not that mouse of a woman." He said and rose. "Come, I'll go with you for these flowers."

"You got Sesshy to do something. I'm impressed." Kagome turned sharply to look at him.

"Get me another cup of hot chocolate and get your damn fiancée here tonight so she can fit the damn dress."

"Who knew you'd get cranky?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Maybe I wouldn't be cranky if you'd stop making googly eyes at me and get your absentee girlfriend to help plan this wedding. I mean, you'd think a willing bride would be chasing you away from the whole planning process."

"She's willing."

"I don't care if you hog tie her and put a gun to her so that she'll marry you, she needs to be here now."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed angry now. "I am your employee and you will not speak to me like that." He said, his accent filtering into his voice.

"Or what? You'll fire me. I don't care either but you will pay for all the time we put in so far and it's not cheap if you remember. So go ahead, fire me." She folded her hands across her chest and breathed hard. She meant every word she said. She watched him intently but she was unprepared for him moving so quickly towards her that she lost her balance. "W-Wh-" she breathed out but he stopped any words with his own lips. She struggled against him but she had to admit he was a brilliant kisser. She was being kissed by a man to be married in three days. She made sure not to give in to the demands of his skillful lips and finally detached herself.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagome said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. It didn't help. He was a taste she would always remember. She backed up when he stepped towards her. "Don't come near me." She warned. "I'm gonna walk out his door and pretend this never happened. I'm gonna finish planning your wedding and then I'm flying back to Tokyo and I'm forgetting you existed."

"Kagome-"

"No. I'm leaving now." She gave him a wide berth and essentially avoided him for the rest of the day. Her team got the idea not to bother her so speaking to her was an option only if the whole house burned down.

By late afternoon, the garden was completed and Inuyasha was congratulating everyone on a job well done.

"Ayame, get started on the food for the wedding in-" she looked at her watch. "Three hours?" she said looking at Ayame.

"Sure thing. I'll just prep everyone on what we're doing."

"What's the menu you decided on?"

"Well, lots of ramen for the groom, fish for the bride and chicken for both parents."

"And the guests?"

"They'll have a choice of fish, chicken, tofu, rice and some other stuff. I'll vary how each dish is done. They can order ready made or made to order."

"Sounds good. So you guys will stay on for the wedding and the clean up then fly back to Tokyo so we can get started on Mr. Nakamura's Christmas ball and…you guys know the rest."

"You okay boss?"

"Yeah sure, just peachy."

"You sure sound peachy." She responded just as sarcastically.

"Look, just get the work done."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I can fire you remember?"

"So you keep telling me. I'll get the stuff done. Take it easy and don't kill Sango yet."

"Why? Did she do something wrong?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Uh-no. For get I said anything."

Kagome took off in search of Sango meanwhile chills ran up and down her spine knowing that something was wrong. She opened a door and came upon Sango who jumped, a guilty expression on her face.

"Kagome!"

"What did you do?" Kagome said advancing on her.

"Do? I didn't do anything."

"I've know you for a long, long time, Sango."

"Ugh! Fine. I was trying to get Kikyo, the bride, her but she blew me off and Inuyasha wasn't any help either and you know I need to do the fitting of the dress that she chose so I'm out of options and I didn't know what to do so Inuyasha suggested I look at one of her dresses and it turns out that the two of you are the same size so I was in here measuring the dress but it's not working out so I had to call back Kikyo and she said to let you fill in for her so I said sure and now-"

"Okay stop." Kagome said getting a headache. "Breathe." Kagome said. Sango released a breath that had been forgotten in her rambling. "Now, break it down and summarize exactly what you did and why I shouldn't kill you."

"I told Kikyo that you could fit the dress and fill in for her until she got here for the wedding."

"And when exactly is the bride supposed to be getting here?"

"The wedding day at ten." Sango said her voice trailing off.

"Sango, I hope you can fit that dress on yourself because I'm done. I have three things left to do and once I do them, I'm booking a flight back to Tokyo."

"But-"

"This is not my wedding. I'm in charge of organizing it. If that dress doesn't fit Kikyo tow days from now, I don't really care because its her fault for not showing up and it's Inuyasha's fault for marrying a woman that obviously does not want to get married."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees that." Sesshomaru said walking in and closing the door. "Although I hope you haven't said this to my little brother. He's had his heart set on marrying that witch of a woman for years."

"He could marry the devil for all I care. I was hired to plan this thing and I did just that. The only hitch in this plan is the fiancée. But I won't be here when it goes to hell. No. I'll be planning a Christmas ball."

"I see." He walked to a chair smiled at the nervous Sango then looked at Kagome. He sat and after a few seconds of tense silence said. "I can assure you, you and your staff will be paid handsomely for all the extra work you had to do. But, I want you to keep in mind that once you leave, my brother will no longer marry that woman."

"Why?"

"If you stay he'll marry her out of pride and determination to prove that he can-resist you but once you leave, he won't have anything to prove to anyone. So please, don't take it personally when I ask you to leave."

"So I'm the only thing that ensures he marries this Kikyo person?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe I should stay. He deserves to marry her."

"Have I misjudged you, Kagome?" Sesshomaru said.

"Maybe."

"Would you excuse us, Sango? I have a few things to say to Kagome."

"Sure thing." Sango said after trying to be inconspicuous.

"You really are an idiot." Miroku said after hearing what Inuyasha had to say. "How could you kiss Kagome? I thought you were in love with Kikyo."

"I am." The distressed man said, his eyes darkened by the intensity of his feelings.

"And yet you kissed Kagome who I'm sure isn't even attracted to you." Miroku said.

"I know." He said a deathly anger making his voice tight.

"So why?"

"I have no idea." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." They were silent for a moment. "Answer this, your wedding is in two days; can you look at Kikyo and promise to be faithful in body and mind?" Inuyasha stared at his friend a hasty 'yes' burning his tongue but a dull ache at the back of his eyes telling him he could never truly remain faithful to Kikyo in mind. Not when a woman named Kagome Higurashi walked the streets single. He closed his eyes then met Miroku's eyes with anger and anguish. "Cancel the wedding. Pay Kagome and everybody for their services and move on."

"I can't do that. Kikyo is-"

"Kikyo doesn't even love you. You don't love Kikyo." He saw the protest about to erupt and hastily added. "Not the way you should love your wife. Not the way you could possibly grow to love Kagome."

"I'm getting married in two days." He said determinedly.

"Then you need to put Kagome out of your mind. Kikyo might not love you but she doesn't deserve to be lied to."

"I know."

"Cancel the wedding."

"I need to talk to Sessho."

"He'll probably tell you the same thing."

"You people know something I don't?"

"Cancel the wedding."

"I'm gonna talk to Sessho."

"I'll be in my assigned room." Miroku said. "Hopefully Sango's already there."

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not gonna seduce your brother."

"Why? You're capable of it."

"I'm also capable of murder but you don't see me killing anybody." Kagome shouted. "I'm leaving."

"Wait." Sesshomaru said. "Forgive my desperation for wanting to spare my brother the hardship of marrying a woman who can't please him."

"And how do you know-forget it I don't want to know."

"Very well." He said with a smirk. "I can't force you. I'll try to stop this on my own." Kagome sighed and pulled at her hair.

"How about you get his mother to help out. I'm sure you Sicilians listen to your parents advice."

"We are also very stubborn." He said.

"That I know." Kagome said. "Well gang up on him or something but I'm not getting involved."

"Very well. Goodnight." He said. Kagome inclined her head and made to leave. She opened the door revealing a very angry Inuyasha. She pushed past him leaving him to stare angrily after her.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Come have a drink with me." Sesshomaru said pouring a finger of whiskey each.

"No thanks. I need a clear head."

"Of course."

"I need your advice." Inuyasha said diving right in.

"Shoot."

"I'm having second thoughts about this whole marrying Kikyo thing."

"The wedding's in two days, Inuyasha. You've spent all this money."

"I just don't think Kikyo is right for me."

"Is it because of the lovely Kagome?"

"What?" he said feigning surprise.

"I can't help you if you lie to me." Sesshomaru said folding his arms across his chest.

"Fine. I like her but that's not the only reason."

"Well, my advice is call Kikyo and tell her to stay in London and send out notice to your guests."

"Cancel?"

"Save yourself the trouble of a messy divorce." Sesshomaru wanted to say annulment but he bit his tongue on that one.

"But-"

"Mom and dad don't want you marrying her."

"They don't?"

"No in the least."

"But-"

"Tell you what, Kikyo won't be here until the wedding day so you have until then to decide what _you_ want to do. Okay?"

"Okay." He looked at his brother and his face twisted. "Thanks."

Sesshomaru smiled at his expense. "My pleasure." He said. Inuyasha left to do his thinking and while Sesshomaru planned to execute his own version of romance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: SAU

Kagome carefully packed her bag while arranging with the airline to change her ticket to an earlier flight.

"I need to leave tomorrow." Kagome said. "No. Thursday is too late. This is an emergency." She growled at the woman on the phone. "Fine. I'll take it." She slammed the phone down and muttered about stupid people. A hesitant knock sounded at her door and she growled again.

"Come in." she said.

"Kags?" Sango said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Sango said pleading for forgiveness.

Kagome glared at her childhood friend then her eyes softened and she stopped packing. "No, don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"Really?"

"It's that stupid groom's fault."

"How?" she asked knowing, Kagome needed to vent right now.

"He kissed me."

"What?" Sango said excitedly. "When? How was it? Is he good?" she folded her lips when Kagome glared at her. "Sorry."

"Earlier today. He just grabbed me and kissed me." She covered her face. "I know you said he was attracted to me but to kiss me days before his wedding?"

"I can't believe it. Don't kill me for asking but do you like him?"

"No." Kagome said calmly.

"Okay." Sango said disappointment tingeing her voice.

"You want me to like him?" Kagome said a real smile softening her face.

"Well, yeah. I mean I know he's getting married but I just wish something would affect you. You haven't given a guy a shot since that bastard Nar-"

"Don't say his name to me Sango." Kagome said shuddering.

"Sorry. But you can't class all men to be like him. Take Miroku for example."

"Sango, we've been over this many, _many_ times already."

"I know." Sango said. "So, you're leaving?"

"Yep. I'd prefer the bride didn't try to strangle me."

"Or more like you strangle her." Sango snickered. Kagome threw a blouse at her and laughed.

"So you're not at all attracted to Inuyasha?"

"No." she said sinking into the bed and sighing. "And he's a great kisser too." Sango's mouth fell open and she laughed. "Not to mention he's very handsome."

"So you did notice." Sango said settling in for girl talk.

"I'd have to blind not to. Those eyes and that hair. Do you know how soft it is?"

"Really? Are you sure you're not-"

"I'm not." She smiled. "You should get some rest. It's been a long day and it'll be even longer tomorrow."

"Okay." She got up and stretched. "Miroku's probably pouting anyway. I'll see you in Tokyo then?"

"Yeah."

Sango winked at her then said. "If Inuyasha decides not to get married Miroku and I can get hitched instead."

"And then I'd plan you're funeral for not inviting me." Kagome said with a straight face.

"Seriously?" Sango said frowning.

"Try me."

"Fine. 'Night." She said then left.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said answering his cellphone. He checked the clock on his nightstand and groaned at the time.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo? Is that you?"

"Yes. I can barely hear you." She said.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"You never used to care what time I called you." She said a smile in her voice.

"No but I care that my bride won't show up for her wedding preparations."

"You know this deal is important."

"And I thought I was important. I thought us getting married in two days was important."

"You are and it is but I really need the time to close this deal."

"And I suppose you'll run off to more meetings right after we say 'I do'." She was silent. "Kikyo?"

"Well-"

"No." he said his accent making the word sound very rich and dangerous. "You cannot do that."

"But-"

"Kikyo, if you are not here by sunrise, this wedding is off."

"You can't be serious. Inuyasha-"

"Kikyo, I don't want to marry you if I have this to look forward to." He said reverting to Sicilian.

"What did you say?" Kikyo did not understand his native tongue. He sighed.

"I said, be here tomorrow or stay in London for as long as you like."

"Inuyasha-" she breathed into the phone. "We've been together for eight years and engaged for two of those years."

"And yet you can't take time out of your busy schedule to get married and have a decent honeymoon. I don't' even remember what you look like. I'm marrying a stranger."

"So you're still gonna marry me?" she said hopefully.

"If you're here tomorrow."

"But I can't be there by to-"

"Then don't come at all."

"But I love you."

"Actions, Kikyo, actions." He said and then hung up.

Kikyo sat looking at the phone as if it was alien technology. "That imbecilic-"

"What is it?" the man said.

"He said if I'm not there tomorrow he's not marrying me."

"So go." He said smiling. "We need the guarantee of that money to close the deal."

"So you marry him." She complained. "I'm sick of him. I hate when he touches me."

"Think of the money."

"It's not sounding so appealing now."

"Don't back out now. You can't go soft on me." He said running hand down her bare shoulder.

"You have a lot of time to make up for."

"I'll enjoy my punishment." He said smiling.

"She's not here." He said to himself. Anger and a strange sense of relief threaded through him. He looked at his computer screen and pressed 'send'. The e-mail informed everyone that the wedding planned for Thursday was cancelled. He poured himself a glass of water and swallowed the aspirin tablets he had and prayed the headache would leave him.

Kikyo answered the jingling of her cellphone and read the message. "Shit." She pulled over. She called him and blasted him once again for making her late.

"Just go over there and convince him there was a delay."

"Sure just waltz in and claim that there was a delay. Do you get that he sent me a message that the wedding is cancelled which means he sent it to everyone on the flipping guest list. He won't take back what he said. I know him."

"So what do you expect me to do? Fix it and call me back." The line went dead.

"I'm not going over there." She said to herself. She dialed the bank. "Hello? This is Kikyo."

"Hello, Kikyo. What can I do for you?"

"I'm moving. Things didn't work out with Inuyasha. I need to get out of here."

"So you're closing your account?"

"Yeah. Move it to this number 890-3456-09876."

"Sure thing." Kikyo heard the clicking of the keyboard in the background and smiled. "Done. Let me know when you're back in town."

"I won't be."

"Fly me out some time."

"You bet." She hung up and then called the three remaining banks. He wouldn't think to call them until she was long gone. "Get yourself out of this mess on your own." She laughed.

"All this good food gone to waste." Ayame wailed. "It is sinful to waste all this _good_ food." She looked at her boss and glared. "This is your fault maybe?" Kagome smiled and shook her head. She carried her bag down the rest of the stairs pausing long enough to fix her left shoe. "You're just going walk out and say nothing."

"What do you expect me to say?" She sighed. "We planned the wedding, the groom cancelled and we got paid. I'm not complaining. I'll see you back in Tokyo."

She rolled her back out to the waiting taxi, which would take her to the hotel. She would spend the rest of her time there until her flight the next day. She didn't even look back.

"I heard." Miroku said. "I'm glad you did it now."

"Me too." He sighed. "At least I got my dream garden out of all this."

"And your dream girl."

"No such thing. I guess."

"Don't go Kagome on me. Love awaits those who seek it."

"You and your poetry." He reclined in the chair. His computer beeped and he angled his head to read the incoming message. "I guess we'll get to eat Ayame's food after all."

"What do you mean?" Miroku said walking over to the computer. He smiled when he read the message. "All's well that ends well."

"Amen to that."

_Don't, honey don't, go away no don't…_

Kagome was on her way out when a car pulled up at her feet. Inuyasha climbed out.

"Running away?"

_Don't you hear, don't you hear, what I say, what I say?_

_Give me time, give me time…_

"A coward lives to see another day." Kagome replied holding back the hair that the wind hand taken a fancy to.

_I'm gonna make your love as strong as mine_

_But I know Rome wasn't built in a day…_

"You won't even give us a chance?"

"There is no 'us'."

"Only because you won't let there be."

"My flight is gonna leave me if you don't get out of my way."

"I cancelled your flight." Kagome looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

_Now you know that I love you dear with all my heart,_

_I know that you didn't love me from the start_

_But I planted a love seed in your heart and it just needs time to grow, baby…_

"You did not cancel my flight. You could not have cancelled my flight."

"My family is very influential in these parts. It also helps that I'm an investor in the airlines." He smiled crookedly.

_Now how would Romeo feel if his Juliet_

_Had turned down his advances and played hard to get_

_He wouldn't have let this bother him this I know…_

"Get this through your head, I don't like you. I don't want you. I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"That can change." He said.

"I don't change."

"Remember that song that Miroku and Sango did? The night we first met?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Love will find a way."

"Love? _Love_? This has nothing to do with love and everything to do with lust."

"Indulge me." He said.

"No. Now call the airline and get my seat back." She almost shouted. He looked down at her, her features brilliant with fury.

"Fine." He turned and murmured something in Sicilian. She stared angrily at him when he turned to face her.

"I won't stay so you're going to follow me?" she said in fluent Sicilian. He looked at her surprise making his face seem very innocent. He smiled at her suddenly and Kagome froze.

He grabbed an errant stray of her hair and his eyes glittered at her. "You know Sicilian? Very nice. Very endearing." He crooned in his own tongue. The sudden and rich change of his voice made chills run up and down Kagome's spine.

_You might have figured out by now that I have been affected by Inuyasha's charms. I'm still not convinced of love. I'm still resisting that right now, in the middle of the sidewalk, I'm tempted, very tempted to kiss this man. IT didn't help that right down the road and man peddling CDs had been playing Sam Cooke's 'Rome wasn't built in a day.' It's like ever since I met this man, the heavens had ganged up to make sure the mood is just right for his intentions. Anyway, on with my story._

☺

_It has been a month since I've met Inuyasha and ever since he left Sicily with me, he hasn't left my side. I haven't accepted any of his offers to go out with him and yet he persists. The worst is that his kisses always catch me unawares. Unprepared._

"Would you stop kissing me? I can't think straight when you do that." Kagome said anger threatening to make her explode. The smug smile that played across his seductive lips made her growl.

"I'm glad to know that I have _some _effect on you." He said. "This can all be over if you just allow me to see where this goes." Kagome glared at him and then at the pile of work she had in front of her.

"Will you really leave me alone if it doesn't work out?"

"I'm sure it will." He said. "But I promise to leave you alone if it doesn't."

"Fine. I'll go out with you."

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Fine."

Kagome had to admit she enjoyed herself. He didn't push anything on her and he was the perfect gentleman. The food was good and the company was too.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." He said and for once Kagome saw uncertainty in his eyes.

She smiled. "Surprisingly, I did."

"Surprised enough to do it again?"

"We'll see."

"I can live with that. It'd better than a 'no'."

"Goodnight."

"No kiss?" he said and pushed his hand into his pocket.

"You've stolen enough." She joked and entered her house. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

"So…" Miroku said.

"I'm not going to gossip with you." Inuyasha said sitting down to get some work done.

"But Kagome is one of my best friends. I need to know if she's falling for the innocent boy ploy."

"I'm not playing a game with her. And it's going fine now leave me alone."

"You want privacy fly back to Sicily or get your own apartment."

"You'd kick your best friend out on the street?" Inuyasha said pretending shock.

"Believe it." Miroku said. "Now dish."

"Fine. She finally went out with me and there is hope that she will again."

"That's it?"

"That's all I know too."

It was their fifth date and already they were fighting. "This isn't any of your business. I have to go anyway."

"But we just started this."

"I'm not running away with a secret lover, Inuyasha. I'm going on a business trip. For one night. Then I'll be back."

"Without discussing it with me."

"I don't have to. You're not my boyfriend. You're a guy I'm dating to see if it'll go anywhere."

"Something tells me you hope it doesn't."

"Look, back off. I'm giving you a chance aren't I?"

"But in your mind you're just doing it to get rid of me."

"Look, don't analyze me. If you don't like the deal then fine. I'm going on that trip and when I come back don't even bother coming around to see me."

"You're ending it? Before it even starts?"

"You promised to leave."

"If that's what you want." He said slowly.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll leave you alone. Goodbye Kagome."

"'Bye Inuyasha. It was fun though."

"Yeah, sure." He turned his shoulders rigid with the effort not to slump in defeat. Kagome watched him and breathed a sigh of relief strangely tinged with regret.

_If you ever change your mind about leaving, leaving me behind…_

Kagome growled when she heard the song coming from her neighbor's house. She rolled her eyes and cursed whoever was responsible for giving her life a soundtrack. She wondered if Inuyasha was having the same problem.

_Baby, bring it to me, bring your sweet loving, bring it on home to me…_

He turned on the radio to keep him company and almost slumped over the staring wheel when yet another song popped out of nowhere to tell the story of his sad life.

"Sam Cooke sure knows how to throw salt in a wound." He said and started his car, the words of the song haunting him.

He was half way home when the DJ came on and announced another tearjerker. He pulled over and breathed. It wouldn't help for him to be distracted and kill himself or other drivers.

_I'm in a sad mood tonight, oh I'm in a sad mood, I'm in a sad mood tonight_

_Oh my baby done gone away and left me, my baby done gone_

_Oh my baby done gone away and left me, my baby done gone…_

Kagome covered her head but the easy strains of Sam Cooke's voice tormented her. She pictured Inuyasha listening to this song and her heart melted. She really didn't give him a fair chance.

_I don't why she left me; I don't know where she's gone_

_But all I know is I'll never be happy until my baby comes back home… _

She picked up her phone to call him and hesitated. She called Sango instead. After spilling her guts while Sam sang in the background she asked. "What should I do?"

_I'm in a sad mood tonight, Oh my baby done gone away and left me, my baby done gone_

_Oh I don't know why she left me but his one this I know_

_I know that if my baby tells me that she'll come back home_

_I'll never, never do it no more…_

Inuyasha sat and listened to the song in its entirety then drove home, his emotions completely controlled, or rather, hidden.

_I'm in a sad mood tonight, oh I'm in a sad mood, I'm in a sad mood tonight_

_Oh my baby done gone away and left me, my baby done gone_

_Oh my baby done gone away and left me, my baby done gone…_

His phone rang just as he got to the door. He looked at the number and winced. He considered hanging up but he schooled his voice and answered. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted now I can get on with my life."

"No. I really am sorry. I didn't really give you a fair chance and I'd like a chance to make it up."

"I'm no longer interested." He said each word killing him.

"Oh?" she was silent and he thought she hung up until she cleared her throat. "Not even for a little late night dancing?"

"The deal was-"

"You wanna pass up this opportunity because of a deal?"

"Maybe I was wrong to think there was anything." He said.

"Well, its your choice. Goodnight then." He heard her shuffling and growled.

"Wait."

"Yeah."

"Dancing couldn't hurt." He conceded.

"I'll pick you up in two minutes."

"You live an hour away from me." He said smugly.

"Who said I was calling from home." She said stepping out of her car and smiling.

"You're pretty confident in your appeal."

"Actually I planned to kidnap you if you refused." She watched as he hung up the phone and walked to her.

"No games."

"No games." She repeated.

"And if it really doesn't work out, we remain friends."

"Okay." She sighed. "Let's go. I know this great place."

When he arrived at the club with her, couples were 'cutting a rug' to some real old tunes most of which were Sam Cooke.

"I swear this man is sending me a message." Inuyasha muttered.

"What man?" Kagome said.

"Never mind. Let's get a table." They wove their way through the active bodies and found an empty and thankfully clean table. Within seconds of sitting, a waiter come over.

"What can I get you?" she said cheerfully and surreptitiously giving Inuyasha the eye.

"A water for me. I'm driving."

"So I'm supposed to get drunk on my own." Inuyasha chided. "She'll have something stronger and-" he added when she was about to protest. "I'll call a taxi to take us home." She nodded and smiled.

"I don't really drink." She said when the waiter had left.

"Is that why you never touched the wine on our dates?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. I stick to water and juice. Soda if the situation calls for it."

"Very well." He signaled the waiter again who smiled invitingly. "Get her a soda instead and a gin and tonic for me."

"Sure thing. Call if you need anything." She purred. He watched the woman leave and wondered why she had such outrageous hair. It was a myriad of colours.

"I'm sure she'll slip you her number when the drinks arrive." Kagome chuckled.

"You would prefer I left with her?" he said teasingly.

"I can always have Miroku beat up for being stupid." She laughed.

"That he would." He smiled. "So do you wanna tell me why you had a change of heart?"

"To be fair." She saw the disbelieving look. "Okay. I was feeling really bad about how I treated you and it's not like I'm completely indifferent to you."

"Not completely in different?" he leaned forward and she shuddered slightly, her lips parting unconsciously. "I'd say I have a more active effect on you." He said smiling at her.

"Don't get conceited." She said glaring at him.

"Do you know that blush you get when you're angry could be mistaken for something else entirely?"

"Do you know that kids will try to pop your head with pins if it gets any bigger?"

"Charming." He said fingering her hair. It was a habit he acquired since following her to Tokyo. She wondered what _his _hair would look like if it wasn't bound by that black band. She mused that she'd never seen his eras in all the time that she knew him. "What are you thinking about?" he said breaking her thoughts. He had been intrigued by the wondering look on her face.

"Uh-" she tried for a believable lie but couldn't. Not with him so close. "Nothing important."

"And yet it seemed very important if I went by your expression."

"It's nothing, really. I was just wondering about your hair."

"What about it?" he said.

"Well, what would it look like if it wasn't-" she stopped speaking when she saw the flicker of apprehension in his eyes. "Chill out, Inuyasha. I'm not gonna mess up your hair in public." It took a second for him to respond but she still sensed the change in his demeanor.

"You can mess me up at home anytime." He smiled.

"I'm sure I could." She teased. "You act like you have bald spot or something."

"Or something." He said mysteriously. He trialed a finger on her chin and said. "Maybe I'll let you see it, eventually."

"Something to look forward to." She said dead pan. He swooped down and caught her lips in a small kiss that held countless messages.

"Let's dance." He said. The song currently being played was Sam Cooke's 'Having a Party.'

"You sure you can handle this kind of music?" Kagome teased.

"If it was to impress you, I'd die trying." He said laughing. It turned out he was pretty good. They danced for the remaining songs. The crowd groaned when the DJ announced that this was the last song and then they had to go.

"Too bad." Inuyasha said. "Maybe we should leave before the rush for the doors." He suggested.

"Let's just catch the last song." She said. "It's been a long time since the club closed on me."

"Very well." The last song was a slow song and Inuyasha said a silent thank you.

_Lights turned way down low…_

He wrapped his hands tentatively around her waste and found her willing to be touched by him. He looked into her eyes and she smiled at him before resting her head on his chest.

_The music soft and slow…_

She was pleasantly unwilling for this song to finish. She felt the change in her d welcomed it. Even if this relationship went nowhere, it would leave her forever changed. She held him closer and heard the rumble of approval in the chest she rested on.

_With someone, you love so…_

_That's where it's at…_

He had thought Sam Cooke was out to trample his heart where Kagome was concerned. Every song he'd heard since meeting her told a little of the little world they had made for themselves. A world he hoped to stay in. Like Sam Cooke said, 'that's where it's at…'

_Your world upside down_

_You're making not a sound_

She had fumed and cursed when he decided to follow her to Tokyo and created more of a fuss when he decided to keep hanging around. She thought of saying something to him now but all she could do was inhale and try to get closer to him in this moment.

_No one else around_

_That's where its at_

He felt her tremble slightly and his arms tightened around her. Her kissed her hair and inhaled the scent that epitomized her very essence. He moved her around the floor in a tiny, intimate circle. The feel of her in his arms made him feel confident and scared at the same time. His heart beat unsteadily within him.

_Your heart beating fast…_

_Knowing the time will pass_

_But hoping that it lasts_

_That's where it's at_

Everything seemed so out there. One minute she was shunning the very appearance of the insipid emotions associate with love and right now she was hoping that they would drown her, cover her, trap her – anything, as long as it involved being held by Inuyasha. She couldn't blame her actions on alcohol. Memories of a time when alcohol almost killed her had her stiffening in his arms. She held on for dear life when he made to pull back. Her hanging on was so he wouldn't see her stricken face and to hold on to a moment she was sure only he could create. She forced herself to relax until she fairly melted into his frame.

_That's where it's at, pretty baby, that's where it's at_

_Oh yes it is_

_That's where it's at, pretty baby_

_That's where it's at_

"It's time to leave, Kagome." He said slowly into her hair. She looked up at him and the look she gave him completely disarmed him. She didn't have to say a word. He held her eyes a moment longer before she broke the gaze and returned her head to his chest. Her fingers played with the hair at the base of his head. The sensation was calming. Whenever Kikyo touched his hair, he felt violated and always removed them. Kagome's fingers felt like they were meant to be there.

_You say its time to go_

_And she says 'yes I know_

_But just stay one minute more'_

_That's where it's at_

Time was a menace to them but they enjoyed it while it lasted. "Who knew I could have such a good time with you?" Kagome mused looking at him. "I have to say when I first met you, I didn't like you."

"I could tell." He said his lips thinning. "I'm not even sure you like me now."

"Trust me," she smiled pulling his head to hers. "I do." She brushed her lips over his then pulled back to see a very cute pout on his face.

"You are a tease." He said.

"Deal with it." She said. He kissed her then smiled at the bewildered look on her face.

"I'll have to find out how Kikyo could stay away from somebody who is so good at kissing for so long." His face hardened and she smiled. She used one hand to smooth out his hardened features and purred. "She must have been a really stupid woman."

"You flatter me."

"I speak the truth." She said tracing the lines of his lips.

"I think we should leave before I do something – indecent."

_That's where it's at, pretty baby, that's where it's at_

_Oh yes it is_

_That's where it's at, pretty baby_

_That's where it's at_

The song ended then but she made no move to let him go. "Before you ask, I'm wondering if I should invite you to have hot chocolate at home with me."

"We'll have to discuss this obsession with chocolate."

"I bet it tastes good on you." She said. Lust made her brown eyes burn ad he wondered if he could handle a woman as passionate as her.

"Maybe you should stop talking." He said grimly. "I'm trying to be a gentleman." He said shifting uncomfortably.

"And miss you being this unsure of yourself. Vulnerability suits you."

"You are a witch." He growled and Kagome though tit sounded pretty close to a canine's growl. "You're going to drive me home, kiss me goodnight then get a goodnight's sleep."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid you have a tag that says 'don't open 'til Christmas'. I'm inclined to obey."

"It's your choice." She said and separated herself from him. "Let's go."

Inuyasha was moody the next day because he knew that Kagome wasn't in Tokyo. He had tried to follow her but she convinced him not to be stupid. He concentrated on running his arm of the family pleased by the success of it. Sesshomaru had called and said that his he'd be back soon. He thought back now to the surprise of him marrying the florist. Come to think of it, Kagome hadn't even asked about her. Maybe Rin told her. Or Sango.

His secretary knocked and entered. She looked at him as she always did but today it irked him unimaginably. "For pity's sake Chantel, stop looking at me as if I'm supposed to throw you down on this table."

"So you've noticed."

"It's hard no to. Maybe you should note that I'm not interested."

"That's what they all say." She said coming to rub his shoulders. Everything after that happened too quickly for him to do anything.

"Inu-" Kagome stopped and stared at him. "Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"Just close the door on your way out." Chantel said.

"Kagome don't you dare move." Inuyasha threatened throwing Chantel away from him.

"I guess you decided how all this would go huh?"

"Don't jump to conclusions." He said walking to her.

"No hard feelings." She said, her voice cracking. She looked away.

"Cahntel, out. Pack up your things and leave." He took Kagome's hand. "Are you crying?" she shook her head and he saw a tear slip out. He panicked and as he always did when people cried. He yelled at her to stop crying. She jumped and looked at him strangely then burst into tears.

"I'm sorry." He pleaded wiping away tears as they flooded his palm. "I didn't mean to yell, I just - I just don't know how to deal with tears."

_Well, what a mess huh? I'm crying. And he's yelling at me. I probably misunderstood what was happening when I entered but he didn't have to yell at me. I hate it when people yell at me. So I'm bawling my eyes out and he's still panicking when all I want him to do is hold me. _

"Kagomeeeee!" he whined when she still cried. "Please stop crying." He angled his head and wiped some of the tears whish his cheek. He heard her unsteady intake of breath and the sudden silence.

"Don't yell at me." She said shakily.

"I'm sorry I just don't know how to handle people crying."

"Well you better learn because I like to cry." She said more tears falling.

"Look, nothing happened. She was coming unto me and I was telling her to leave me alone."

"Of course." Kagome said disbelievingly.

"You think I'd fly all the way from Sicily to cheat on you when you finally decide to give me a chance?" he asked incredulously. "Then have Sango and Miroku beat to a pulp?"

"Well-"

"I'm not interested in Chantel."

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes. "If you tell anybody I cried in front of you I'll deny it then I'll kill you."

"As long as you don't tell Sango that I made you cry."

"Do I get chocolate?" she asked cheekily.

"No." He said. "I'm gonna make you give that thing up."

"I'd love to see you try."

"The best way to get rid of a chocolate addiction is to replace it with a better addiction." He said wiping the forgotten tears from her face.

"And I suppose you have something I'll love more than chocolate."

"I do." He said brushing his lips against hers. "And it's much better than chocolate."

"I have to have proof of that."

"Anytime you feel like it, I can give it to you." He said pulling back then smiling at her pout. "Now tell me why you're here and not on that business trip."

"I got someone else to go. A good boss delegates."

"I see." He said. "You delegated for me?"

"No." she said. "This was purely selfish." She got up and locked the door. She walked back to him and sat facing him. "I spent the night wondering why you were afraid to show me your hair without this band and I couldn't come up with anything logical." She said adjusting a few strands. He pulled back slightly but only slightly.

"Kagome-"

"It's just you and me and I'm curious."

"Kagome-" he said when she reached for the band. "I don't think you're ready to see this."

"What is it?" she said suspicious now.

"Haven't you wondered why my canines are longer and sharper than normal?"

"I thought it was a family thing."

"Well it is."

"And so is the hair." She said touching it again. "At first I thought you bleached it."

"Yeah." He said and swallowed. "I'll show you if you promise not to run."

"You're scaring me now." She said her hand stilling.

"Can I trust you?" he said.

"Sure." She said. He nodded and then removed the band, his hair fell away and she saw them. Her mouth worked but no sound came out.

"Kagome?" he said shrinking back.

"Uh-" she watched him pulling back into himself and anger hardening his features. "You have – are those ears?"

"No. A funny hat." He said tightly.

"Can I touch 'em?"

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard you." He snapped.

"So?"

"I don't know." He said his forehead creasing into a frown. He looked away as he thought while anticipation bubbled and exploded. She snuck a feel. He jumped so suddenly they fell with Kagome on top.

"Wow." She cooed. "They're so soft." She said oblivious to the mortified expression on Inuyasha's face. Kagome continued to play with the soft triangles while Inuyasha grew even more tense.

"Kag-" he tried to speak but the word caught in his throat.

"Does anybody else know? Did Kikyo? Does Miroku?"

"Only-my family." He said in wonder as he continued to investigate them. She rubbed from the tip to the root and he shuddered.

"And you decided to show me?"

"I was afraid you surprise me and then-"

"Oh." She said. She finally tore her eyes away from the ears and looked at him. "You look very nice in this position." She said.

"Hmm?" he said still not under control yet.

"So this is how I get you to do what I want." She said. "I think I like this." She said giving the ears a squeeze making Inuyasha shuddered. "How sensitive are they?"

"I-don't know." He said. He groaned when Kagome pulled herself up and blew on the ears. Inuyasha's reaction was instantaneous. He stiffened in all the right places and Inuyasha sat up pushing her up causing her to straddle him. "I don't think you should dot that again."

"But I like the reaction." She said tongue in cheek.

"Sure you do. You're not the one feeling the pain." And frustration.

"I guess I'll hold off on that. But can I still touch them?"

"I guess." He said shrugging.

"I'll leave before you decide to-uh-do something about you're condition."

"Right. Maybe I should leave too. I'll see you later?"

"Sure. My place?"

"I don't think-"

"I promise only hot chocolate and good company." She said.

"I can't promise I'll stick to that." He groaned.

"I'll invite Miroku and Sango and we'll play twister. They're dying to double date."

"I know." He said wryly. "Okay. See you later."

"That-" he hit the wall and groaned. He only just found out that Kikyo had disappeared and hadn't gotten married. He was stuck paying all the investors and now he was almost broke. He'd gone to draw money from the account only to find out that Kikyo had cleaned it out; all of them. She transferred it to Cayman Islands and then she cleaned out that account and disappeared. He didn't need her but he'd certainly like to throttle her. He decided to call in a few debts and visit old friends. He'd go to Tokyo and mend burnt bridges.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: SAU

_Well things are going swimmingly. Right? Wrong. Just when I was warming up to the idea of Inuyasha and me the universe threw me a ball that I fumbled. My past decided to catch up and the doubts and fears that I buried are now staring me down. What's the result? Inuyasha and I broke up. And right before Christmas._

"Who knew that planning a Christmas ball for this man would be so horrible?" Sango said. "It's Christmas for crying out loud."

"I know." Kagome muttered.

"How are things with you and Inuyasha?"

"They aren't. We broke up." She said.

"I'm sorry to hear."

"Me too." She muttered.

---Flashback---

"Inuyasha, why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"How am I supposed to take that my girlfriend wrote of all men because her last boyfriend beat and rape her?" he yelled. "And on top of it, he's calling you now to reconcile."

"It's not like I'm running to renew the flame." Kagome shouted back. "Am I supposed to turn off my phone?"

"How did he get your number?"

"I'm a business woman. I'm listed." She said. "You think I sought him out and called him up?"

"No but I would have liked to know-"

"Well you know now."

"Only because I walked in on the end of rather nasty phone call."

"Did you even plan to tell me?"

"No."

"Why? Secrets kill."

"It's not a secret. It's just not public information."

"You're my girlfriend."

"It's not like its affecting me. I'm not sexually repressed or-"

"Excuse me!" he yelled in his native tongue. "I had to fight to get you to go out with me. And all because some bastard decided to rape his girlfriend."

"Just drop it. It doesn't have anything to do with us."

"It doesn't? then maybe there shouldn't be an us."

"You're breaking up with me because I was raped."

"I'm not depraved or stupid. You kept something important from me. How can I trust you not to keep anything else from me? If you got pregnant, would you keep that from me?"

"We have to be doing something to get pregnant." She said icily.

"Right." He said. "I thought that if I was patient we would move along nicely but you keep putting roadblocks. I'm tired of fighting for you. For this. For us."

"I never thought you'd be the one to end this." She said. "I always expected I'd grow tired and-"

"See, you still have it in the back of your head that it won't work out." He said running a hand through is hair. "Well don't worry. You were right. It hasn't worked and it won't. Sorry I wasted my time. Have a nice life." He said and walked out slamming the door. Kagome stared at the door with wide and surprised eyes. The radio that had been eclipsed by their yelling rang out clearly now Jessica Simpson's 'When you told me'.

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­One doesn't mean anything to me_

_Come show the meaning of complete_

_Where did our love go wrong? _

_Once we were so strong_

_How can I go on?_

Dammit. Kagome glared at the radio and then took it up and flung it across the room. It fell but instead of dying, it continued to pour out the words of the song. _At least it's not the Fuji's 'strumming my pain' _she said to herself.

_When you told me you love me did you know it would take me the rest of my life;_

_To get over the feeling I know when a dream didn't turn our right;_

_When you let me believe that, you were incomplete without me by your side;_

_How could I know, that you would go, that you would run, baby I thought you were the one?_

The tears the held at bay slipped out now mocking her state. She had fought him but deep inside she always felt that maybe he would be the one to heal her heart, to stay with her for life.

--End flashback—

She looked at her papers and saw nothing but a blurred mess of white and black as the tears threatened to fall again.

_Why can't I just leave it all behind?_

The song kept playing in her head and she remembered why she hated love songs. They made you remember and dwell on hurts that were best forgotten or as the song said 'left behind'.

_I felt passion so bright that I was blind_

But you can't completely forget something that touched you so deeply. He touched her on a level that nobody ever had. And mostly because she left herself open. She didn't' expect that he could make her grow to love him. She wasn't even sure it was love but she felt it deeply and she missed him. It didn't help that her old boyfriend wouldn't leave her alone.

_Then something made me weak_

_Talking in my sleep_

_Baby I'm in so deep_

_And you know I believed_

She almost snapped the pencil in two that a song she barely knew had ingrained itself so deeply in her subconscious. It cut her to the core. She remembered the night in the club when he held her and they danced, alone in their own world. She wondered if it happened there.

_When you told me you love me did you know it would take me the rest of my life_

_To get over the feeling I know when a dream didn't turn our right_

She could feel Sango looking at her.

_When you let me believe that, you were incomplete without me by your side_

_How could I know, that you would go, that you would run, baby I thought you were the one?_

She heard her get up and walk to her and felt the hand on her shoulder. She trembled.

_Your lips, your face, something that time just can't erase_

_My heart could break all over again_

"Sango?" she said her voice thick with tears.

"Yeah, Kags?"

"I can hardly believe it but I miss him."

"I know."

"No. You don't."

"When Miroku-"

"But he always comes back. Inuyasha isn't coming back."

"You don't know that. He could-"

"You didn't see his face. I betrayed his trust. I kept something from me when he kept nothing from me."

_When you told me you love me did you know it would take me the rest of my life_

_To get over the feeling I know when a dream didn't turn our right…_

"It felt so good being with him. I had convinced myself that I could be by myself but when I was with him I felt – whole."

"But-"

"He didn't even make it seem like he wanted me to feel that way. He came to me showed me that _he _needed me. And now-"

"Maybe you two can still be friends." Kagome snorted through the tears.

"Cliché fallback? Better friend than nothing?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be near him if I can't have with him what you have with Miroku."

_When you let me believe that you were incomplete without me by your side_

_How could I know, that you go, that run, baby I thought you were the one?_

"Then go get him."

"No." Kagome said hugging her knees. "He deserves someone who can love him without a second thought. All I do is second-guess him and myself."

"Then I'll help you move on."

"Can you get rid of my past too?"

"The event or the person?"

"The person." Kagome said. "He keeps calling."

"I'll see what I can do. Just stop crying."

"Okay." Kagome laughed. "You know what Inuyasha yelled at me the first time he saw me cry. He had the cutest look on his face when he panicked. How am I going to do this?"

"Plan the Christmas ball and them take a holiday. You haven't taken one of those in years."

"You're right." She said. "I'll do just that." She said. He computer beeped and she looked at it. "Oh no."

"What?"

"The entertainment fell through."

"So what are we gonna do?" Sango said.

"I don't know." Kagome said pulling at her hair. She stilled then started to bang her head on the desk.

"Kags-"

"I know exactly what to do but it's not gonna help with my recovery."

"What?"

"Inuyasha knows a lot of entertainers who are dying to make some money for the Christmas."

"Are they any good?"

"Very."

"Damn." Sango said. "Wait-I can do the arrangements."

"Could you?" Kagome said relief flooding her face.

"I'll do it know." She left the office and phoned Inuyasha.

"Hello?"

"Hey Inuyasha, it's Sango."

"If you called to talk about Kagome-"

"No. This is business. We're planning a Christmas ball for the Nakamura's and the people for the entertainment cancelled. Can you recommend anybody?"

"A few." He said. "Doesn't Kagome usually do this?"

"Thought you didn't want to talk about her." Sango said cheekily.

"I don't." he said.

"Well she would've called but given that you guys just broke up-"

"I see your point." He said. "Is she there now?"

"You wanna talk to her?" Sango yelped when she felt a slap on her arm and she glared at the now present Kagome.

"If she will accept the call." He said.

"One second." She turned and handed the phone to Kagome who pushed it back.

"The point of you calling him was so I wouldn't have to talk to him." She whispered.

"Yes, well plans change."

"But-"

"You know you want to."

"Fine. I'll take it in here." She said pointing to her office.

She sat down and took a breath before picking up the phone. "H-hello?"

"Hi."

"How are you?" she and cleared her throat nervously.

"Probably the same as you." He said after a bout of silence.

"How so?"

"I miss you." He said and then sighed. "And I feel stupid for breaking up with you."

"Well, you should." Kagome said.

"I'm sorry." He said. Kagome hoped that he would offer to try again but he didn't. "I'll send the groups over and you pick the one you want. It was good talking to you."

"Same here." She said enjoying his voice even if it was distorted by the telephone. "I guess I'll see you around?" she said in hopes of a yes.

"Unfortunately, I'm going back to Sicily."

"When?"

"Now." He said. "I guess I should have called and told you." He said a bit shakily.

"Yeah. You should've. Thanks for the help with this thing." She sighed. "Goodbye." He said the same and hung up.

She looked at her calendar and sighed. It said December twenty-third. "Christmas sucks." She said. Everything terrible happened at Christmas. Her first boyfriend moved to a different country at Christmas. The second one died of cancer on Christmas day. Her dad left her mom the day before Christmas. Her third boyfriend – well she found him all cozy with her best friend on Christmas morning. And her fourth, the one just before Inuyasha….

---Flashback---

"Naraku?" she called. "You here?"

"I'm out back." He called. She walked out to find him surrounded by a bunch of his friends.

"I thought this was supposed to be just us."

"It is." He smiled. "They'll leave in a minute."

"Okay." She smiled and took her seat beside him. "Introduce me." She said scooping up a beer and drinking as the introductions were made.

It was near midnight when his friends left and Kagome was drunk. Sure she could walk and talk but she was not altogether right. "I think I'll stay here tonight." She giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Really?" he smiled. "My night just got a whole lot better." He said and kissed her roughly. She giggled and responded then pushed him back.

"I'm sleeping in the spare room." She said and walked off.

"Don't tease me Kagome." He said.

"I'm not, Naraku." She said. "I'm too drunk to drive myself home and you're too drunk to drive me. I can trust you not to push anything right?"

"Of course." He said. She kissed on the cheek and got changed. She brushed her teeth and headed to bed. She would later wish she hadn't gotten thirsty in the night.

"You're still up?"

"Yeah." Naraku said a beer in hand. "Hard to sleep with my beautiful girl right next door."

"Poor baby." She teased. "I'm just gonna get myself some water and get out of your hair." She hummed as she walked to the kitchen. She poured the glass of water and drank gratefully. She turned to find Naraku right behind her.

"I want you." He said and she smiled.

"I'm glad and very soon, you'll have me."

"Tonight." He said putting a hand around her waist.

"I'm too tired tonight. Plus this isn't very romantic."

"Kagome." He groaned and pushed her up against the counter. "I need you."

"That's sweet but I have an exam in the morning and after that stupid bout of drunkenness I need all the sleep I can get."

"It's always something with you." He said and glared. "Always something to postpone what we know is gonna happen whether you like it or not."

"What?" she said scared for the first time. "Naraku, let me go."

"No." He said pressed her more into the counter. She pushed at him but he wouldn't budge. He kissed her roughly and for once Kagome was repulsed by him.

"No." she said and pushed at him. The beer he had, he flung it across the room and pulled back to yell at her.

"You are such a little tease." He said and looked malevolently at her. Kagome ran for the steps but he grabbed her and threw her on the ground.

"Please don't do this, Naraku." She whispered to him. "I promise, tomorrow, just please don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry." He said then ripped her clothes. She fought tooth and nail and of course that made him angry. "You stupid little tease. You bitch." He slapped her then and continued to hit her as he spread her legs and raped her. When he was through he laughed as she crawled to the phone. He grabbed another beer and told her to get cleaned up. Then he said 'merry Christmas.'

---end Flashback--

She had called Sango who called the police and had him arrested. Not that it had mattered. The evidence was stacked against her. The lawyer had made it look like rough sex gone wrong even though she had internal bleeding, broken ribs on both side, a concussion and a broken arm. The fact that she had gotten drunk then stayed the night supported his claim that it was all a big misunderstanding. He got away scotch free. Well not exactly. Sango had gotten some people passing through to rough him up and scare him enough to leave Tokyo.

"Now this. The one that could be-well, _the one_ had dumped her two days before that special time of year." She said twirling her hair. "I hate Christmas."

"Maybe I can change your mind." A woman said.

"I'm sorry we're-" she did a double take. "I-Izayoi?"

"Yes. I'm here on behalf of my idiotic son." She said taking a seat.

"Which one?"

"The one on his way back to Sicily now."

"So he doesn't know you're here."

"No. You're the best thing that's happened to him. You accept him for what and who he is."

"Look, I appreciate what-"

"I had to fight for Toga. Sesshomaru's mother was a witch about it but I won. You don't have to fight another woman for Toga's son."

"Izay-"

"Don't give him up. He followed you here. He followed his heart and it got broken. Follow him."

"I can't. I have a ball to execute in two days."

"I saw that wonderful team you brought to plan his wedding and give him his dream garden. Delegate. Come home with me."

"I couldn't."

"You know you want to. You love him."

"Yes she does but unfortunately, she's staying here with me." A voice she hated said.

"What is this? Give Kagome a heart attack day?" she said though very nervous at the gun he had pointed at them.

"Kagome?"

"This is my ex-boyfriend. He's part of the reason Inuyasha and I broke up."

"How so?" she said strangely unperturbed by Naraku or the gun.

"He raped me, almost killed me and just when I got my life where I wanted it, he calls and messes everything up."

"You raped this girl?" she said with all the fury and indignation of mother earth. "Such a pity. I was planning to excuse this intrusion but you've made terrible mistake in trying to detain us."

"What did she say?" he said. Izayoi had spoken to him in her native language.

"Izayoi, please-" she said ignoring Naraku.

"Don't worry dear, my husband will be here shortly."

"But he has a gun. I don't want-"

"Don't worry, Kagome," Toga said from behind Naraku who spun around to point the gun at the large man. "I'm capable of handling this man." Faster than Kagome could follow, Toga had the gun and Naraku was on the ground.

"Shall we go?" Kagome was too stunned to do anything but follow them. She called Sango and told her the plans. Sango cheered and Kagome got on a plane bound for Sicily. It wasn't until she saw the landmass that she started to put up a protest.

"It's a bit late to turn around now." Toga said.

"I can't do this."

"It'll be fine. At least spend Christmas with us."

"Okay." Kagome said and nervously drank some of the water offered. She choked and decided not to chance dying before she arrived.

Kagome sat nervously hoping she wasn't noticed. "Trying to look small won't hide you." Izayoi said. "I learned the hard way. These men can smell their women miles away. He'll know you're here."

"I wanna go home." She said almost crying. "He doesn't need me anymore."

"Kagome, he'll love that you followed him."

"But-"

"No more second thoughts, he's here." She said and fairly floated out of the room. Kagome panicked and backed up against the closest wall and hoped he would notice, and then she'd slip out. She watched him come in and she breathed at the sight of him. She hadn't seen him in weeks and it was too long. He shrugged out of his jacket, a scowl on his face.

"Mo-" he stopped suddenly and Kagome knew he realized someone else was there even though he wasn't looking at her. He sniffed and she closed her eyes and wished to be invisible. She heard him approach her and then heard him stop before her. She dared not open her eyes. When he didn't say anything she peeked and he had a smug smile on his face.

_Forever in your eyes…_

"Hi." She said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Leaving actually." She made to move but he caged her with his hands. "This is all your parents fault." She blurted out. "There I was planning the ball when in walks your mom and she start talking about me following you. So I'm refusing then Naraku walks in and points a gun at us and then your father just knocks him out and now I'm here and I'm trying to leave but-"

"Gun?"

"Uh-what?" she said completely flustered.

"Naraku and gun."

"My ex-boyfriend the one that-"

"Oh." He said. "My father took care of him?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Now back to why you're here."

"Because your parents-"

"You wanted to come?" he asked.

"A little." She said.

"And you like me?" he said.

"Maybe." She whispered.

_Eyes like fire…_

"Maybe?" he smiled. "You know it's been one song after the other and I swear they were trying to tell me something."

_Burn desire as we dance away into the night…_

"Songs?" she said.

"Yes. Even now, in my mind, I'm hearing a song and maybe I'm going crazy but I think it's okay as long as I get to kiss you right now." He leaned in to kiss her a she leaned up but then she stopped him.

_This attraction feels of passion it's just too strong for us to try and fight_

_Each moment we're together I just never want to end 'cause I can never feel this way again…_

"What-What song are you hearing now?" he looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"I need to know if is the same song I'm hearing in my head."

"How about we sign the next line together."

'_Cause nothing else has ever felt so right _

_To feel your body lying next to mine_

_As the rhythm of your heat beats through me all thru the night_

_I never thought I'd ever realize a love that felt so close to paradise_

_Boy I could spend my whole life living forever in your eyes…_

"Maybe we're both crazy." She said an smiled when they whispered the song to each other a stolen here and there. "I've been hearing the songs too."

"It's a sign then?" he said. She tangled her hand in his hair subsequently loosing it of its confinement.

"Maybe." She said and smiled.

_Lips so tender I surrender…_

"What's with this 'maybe'?" he said frowning slightly. "Can I have a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

"May-" he cut her off with a kiss.

"Will you marry me?" he said.

"When?"

"Now."

"Impossible. But I could fit you in for Christmas morning."

"It's a date."

_Everything I have is yours alone…_

She marched down the aisle on Christmas morning with her friend smiling at her and a sweating Inuyasha wishing she'd hurry down the aisle.

'_Cause when you touch me _

She took his hand and he kissed it before they turned to the minister. They kept looking at each other until finally the minister told them to face each other. They smiled giddily.

_All that I see, are feelings that my heart has never known…_

He led her to his garden where he kissed her. "You made this for me. And then you didn't even love me. And yet it says so much about your heart."

"Who said I made it for you?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as I can see you in it whenever I want."

"That I can agree to."

_Your all I ever dreamed of, your my every fantasy_

_Whoever thought an angel could bring heaven here to me…_

"I love you." She said looking up at him as he moved to cover her with his body.

"I think that's the first time you've ever said that to me."

"It is." She said. "And I mean it."

_Your the one my heart beats for,_

_Your my everything and more_

_It's a burning love I can't seem to ignore_

'_Cause all the things I feel inside…._

"I'd make a long speech I think your hearing that same song. I mean every word of that too." She said and touched his face.

"I'm glad to hear it. And I love you too." He said kissing her neck. "And now I have you as my wife so I can touch you anywhere I like."

"Same here." She said fingering his ear. "And I like the advantage." She giggled when he licked her neck.

_Are too strong for me to hide_

_Baby, I need you by my side_

_If I could live forever in your eyes_

"Maybe when your brother comes back we can compare love stories and songs." She joked and kissed him with all the love she felt for him.

_So here I am married to the sexiest man there is and I'm spoiled rotten. He spoils me. I spoil him and he's still working on breaking my chocolate addiction. I fell in love with a plethora of love songs to act as a soundtrack to my life. Sango laughs at me but I'm planning her wedding now. That's' a whole other story as well as Sesshomaru and Rin. Maybe one day we'll tell you how it goes. I need to get back to Inuyasha's choice of addiction substitution. If he keeps it up, I could get addicted to those kisses of his…_

_**Forever in your eyes…**_


End file.
